


Derniers souvenirs

by Lycka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son temps prend fin. Un homme entre dans sa chambre et lui rappelle la femme merveilleuse qu'elle a été.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derniers souvenirs

**Titre** : Derniers souvenirs  
**Rating**  : K+  
**Pairing** : Donna/le Docteur (amical)   
**Disclaimer**  : je les voudrais, mais je ne peux pas les avoir…  
**Note**  : parce que j’ai toujours rêvé de cette dernière rencontre, il fallait que j’essaie de la mettre à l’écrit.

* * *

 

 **Derniers souvenirs  
** *~*

Un rayon de soleil traversa la chambre. L’atmosphère de la pièce était paisible, on pouvait entendre des oiseaux piaillés doucement au loin, le froissement des feuilles sous un léger coup de vent.

A l’intérieur de la pièce, une jeune femme était assise au chevet de sa grand-mère, lui tenant la main, riant et parlant doucement.

« - Grams, je vais devoir y aller. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises sans moi, hein ? »

Un faible sourire lui répondit et la vieille femme regarda sa fille partir, la suivant du regard. Donna Temple-Noble n’allait pas pouvoir aller autre part. Elle était bien trop vieille et bien trop malade pour même lui et répondre et lui donner une réponse faussement cinglante.

Elle lui paraissait si loin à présent, l’époque où elle pouvait crier au monde son existence et courir partout à la fois, s’exaspérant de la maladresse de Shaun, même si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui en partie à cause de ça. Sa gentillesse aussi. Et il l’aimait réellement.

Il était mort avant elle, de la manière la plus bête possible. Et de la manière la plus injuste. Il était tombé dans la baignoire, avait fait une mauvaise chute car il avait été trop imprudent. Elle lui en avait voulu un moment puis elle était tombée malade rapidement après. Un cancer était venu frapper à sa porte quelque mois plus tard, la clouant très vite en permanence dans son lit.

Alors elle en avait eu du temps, en 5 mois, à penser à sa vie. A cette impression d’avoir oublié quelque chose, d’important, de si important. Tout au long de sa vie, Donna avait eu cette sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose, quand elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même. Mais avant, elle pouvait s’occuper avec un rien et maintenant, elle ne pensait plus qu’à ça. Parfois, sa tête commençait à l’enflammer et elle tombait dans le sommeil, se réveillant ensuite comme si de rien n’était.

Et ce manque se fit soudain plus fort, alors qu’un homme rentrait dans sa chambre. Un homme qu’elle n’avait jamais vu et pourtant, elle n’était pas choquée par sa présence, comme si elle avait enfin retrouvé ce qui lui avait tant manqué tout au long de sa vie.

Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées. L’homme s’assit à côté d’elle. Il avait les cheveux gris, les yeux bleus gris entourés de sourcils impressionnant qui lui donnaient un air faussement sévère et il paraissait vieux et intemporel, comme si le temps n’avait aucune importance. Ou était-ce elle qui le savait ?

Donna ne s’offusqua pas, quand il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, posant ses doigts sur ses tempes. Elle ne s’offusqua pas, car soudain, elle se souvint de tout.

Les étoiles, Pompéi, les Daleks. Le Docteur. Cet homme qui, pour la protéger, pour qu’elle puisse vivre une vie heureuse, lui avait effacé la mémoire pour qu’elle ne meurt pas, qu’elle ait une chance de pouvoir tout recommencer. Cet homme si fantastique dont elle ressentait tout l’amour qu’il avait eu et avait toujours pour elle, car elle avait été son amie, avec un grand A. Celle qui, pour lui, avait le plus compté, car le plus apporté dans une des périodes les plus sombres de sa vie. C’était ce qui lui transmettait, sans un mot.

Elle s’étonna de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Le Docteur Donna savait pourtant que son cerveau, qui était dans un état de surchauffe trop important, aurait dû la faire hurler de douleur. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Et elle comprit en sentant les doigts du Docteur trembler. Il prenait toute la douleur, afin que son départ se fasse sans souffrance.

Et il lui transmit ce que lui avait vécu. Avant, après leur dernier voyage, ses nouveaux compagnons, tous les moments où il s’était demandé pourquoi elle n’était plus près de lui, tous les moments où avec elle, il aurait pu vraiment sourire, montrer sa douleur. Tous les moments où il attendait que ses compagnons lui tournent le dos pour montrer ses émotions, car il n’avait jamais eu à nouveau quelqu’un d’autre comme elle, qui le comprenait, d’un regard, d’un sourire, sans le moindre mot échangé. Tous les moments où il était passé devant chez elle, juste pour être sûr qu’elle allait bien.

Et sa tristesse de la voir partir.

Alors ce fut au tour du Docteur Donna de lui transmettre. Qu’elle avait vécu heureuse, autant dans sa vie de femme mariée, que dans son cours parcours avec le Docteur. Qu’elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu’en voyageant avec lui et qu’elle le remerciait pour tout. Car elle avait vu les plus belles merveilles du monde, elle avait pu donner un sens à sa courte vie, le temps de quelques voyages, avec un des hommes les plus fantastiques qu’elle avait connu.

Grâce à lui, elle avait eu la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée.

Elle avait sauvé des planètes entières, elle était tombée amoureuse, eu des enfants, elle avait pu vivre jusqu’à 87 ans. Et il lui donnait le meilleur des départs et la meilleure des morts qu’elle aurait pu avoir. Elle avait été la femme la plus importante de toute la création grâce à lui, car il lui avait permis, donné la chance de pouvoir l’être. Le temps d’un instant, elle avait pu sauver la création elle-même, car cet homme avait bien voulu lui donner cette chance.

Sa vue devenait lentement plus floue, la pièce plus sombre, ses membres plus lourds. La dernière image qu’elle eut, était celle de cet homme, son Docteur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, alors qu’elle partait avec le sourire, ses yeux se fermant doucement, la vie la quittant définitivement.

Elle n’avait qu’un seul regret.

Celui de ne pas avoir pu calmer la peine de son meilleur ami qui était maintenant à genoux, devant la console de son TARDIS, essayant vainement de ne pas se laisser aller à la douleur qui le ravageait.

* * *

 

**Wow, que d’émotions en écrivant cet OS. Donna me fera toujours pleurer. Mon compagnon préféré, celle qui a été la plus drôle et la plus touchante. Elle me manque…**

**J’espère que ça vous a plu ^^ ! A une prochaine !**


End file.
